pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Blu-ray)
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is the Blu-ray release of the television movie Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension in Fabulous 2D. This release was created after immense support from fans asking for a high-definition source of the film. It comes with new bonus features, episodes from the series, and a DVD & digital copy of the movie that was released in the initial DVD product. The Blu-ray has two versions of the movie - the original DVD version, and an extended version with modified versions of the deleted scenes from the previous release. New bonus features include creator and character commentary for the film, a new animated short, and a sneak peek at the upcoming theatrical movie. Synopsis Back Cover The first feature-length movie of the Phineas and Ferb series comes to life on Blu-ray in high-definition! Join the smart and creative stepbrothers on their greatest adventure yet, with their sister, their platypus, and a pharmacist! It's been five years since Phineas and Ferb adopted Perry from an animal shelter, and to celebrate, they play giant badminton with a catapult shaped like their pet! They are launched off it in a large shuttlecock, but are set off course and crash on the roof of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment, destroying his invention, the Other Dimension-inator. They help him rebuild it, and open a portal to an alternate, 2nd, dimension, where another Doofenshmirtz rules over the Tri-State Area with an iron-fist and summer has been outlawed! They find out that Perry is a secret agent codenamed Agent P, and team up with him, their sister, Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and a group of civilians dubbed the Resistance to save the universe! With an all-star cast including Vincent Martella, Thomas Sangster, Dee Bradley Baker, Ashley Tisdale, and series creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, brand new bonus features, and episodes from the show in eye-popping HD, and a DVD copy and digital copy for the go, this is the definite Across the 2nd Dimension fan pack, with content you and your family will want to watch again and again! Changes from the Original Version * Before the film officially begins, the lettering "A Disney Channel Original Movie" is shown with a black background. * When the "In Fabulous 2D" lettering is shown during the instrumental opening of "Everything's Better with Perry", the lettering "Extended Edition" is also seen underneath it. * The song "Mysterious Force" is put back in. * When Doofenshmirtz is about to meet Doofenshmirtz-2, more footage is included before their duet begins. Doof asks Doof-2, not seeing his face, if he knows where his 2nd Dimension counterpart is, but Doof-2 pays him no mind. Doof tries to get Doof-2's attention, but to no avail (Doof-2 mumbles something about having to do the town's taxes all by himself). Vanessa-2 comes in, asking Doof-2 if she can use the blimp, to which Doof-2 replies that she can do whatever she wants, waving at her with his hand, his mind still focuses on the paper he is reading. Doof is confused at this and makes a humorous face, then decides to take the paper from Doof-2 and throw it away. Doof-2 finally looks up at him, and the regular scene commences. * During the song "Brand New Reality", scenes of the group traveling through dimensions inspired by the At2D video game (such as the gelatin, lawn gnome, black and white, balloon, etc.) are seen. * In the scene where Phineas and Ferb's inventions are recreated, some of the material from the deleted version of said scene is included, with the exception of Phineas stating that Perry trusted them after all, since that is said by him to Perry later in the film. * After Phineas-2, Ferb-2, and Candace-2 hug (with Buford-2 showing up with his nachos followed by unamused glares from the trio), a new scene shows with the Resistance busting out of Doofenshmirtz-2's lair, complete with Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 showing off some action skills. Phineas-2 also uses his screwdriver-like weapon in this scene that was often featured in promotional images for the movie but never seen in the original version of the film. * The extended version of "Robot Riot" is used with some minor changes. Phineas and Perry's high-five is seen after knocking out the Norm bots with their baseballs. Also, the song ends earlier, at the same time as the Robot Riot sequence in the initial TV broadcast, with Phineas and Perry motioning to each other on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. * During the "Takin' Care of Things" scene, it ends as it normally does in the TV broadcast, with the song cut off as Perry saves the photos. A new pair of credits is seen immediately afterward, in which the song continues as other photos from Perry's camera are seen (i.e., Phineas, Ferb, and Perry brushing their teeth; pointing at Platyborg and giggling as he is trapped in Perry's parachute; Perry standing next to Candace-2 and waving as she takes down robots; etc.) are seen on the left. Rather than the credits scrolling up, though, they are presented in slides, similar to the first part of credits in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, or in The Lion King Special Edition as seen on the Platinum Edition DVD. **Subsequently following the aforementioned credits, the regular scrolling-up credits are shown, with Kick It Up a Notch playing, although the song is heard in the background; the music video is not seen to the left. Also, the credits are slowed down, so the song can play fully without continuing after the credits have finished as in the TV broadcast. * In a post-credits scene, it is shown what happened to Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the gang once they get home after having their minds wiped. After this, a scene in the 2nd Dimension is shown, with the Resistance gazing from Phineas and Ferb's backyard at the Tri-State Area that is slowly being brought back to its former glory. The group holds hand as the camera pans up the sky until resting on the shining sun, and then fades to black. Bonus Features * Previews: Trailers and snippets for upcoming Disney movies/shows coming to theaters/home media/TV. Also, a sneak peek at season 4 of the series can be seen. * Creator and Character Commentary: Two types of commentary - one featuring Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and another featuring Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry the Platypus - can be played alongside the movie. * Deleted Scenes: Deleted scenes from the past DVD release that weren't put into the extended version, as well as scenes that were made for the extended version but never put in. Also, an alternate ending, now fully animated, which was cut out in the early stages of the original movie due to Dan & Swampy thinking it would upset fans of the show, can be seen. * Animated Short: ''The Rise of Alternate Phineas and Ferb: This new short shows what happened once Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were dropped off at their house after Candace-2 leaves to help her 1st Dimension comrades, and how Jeremy-2 came to the household looking for Candace-2 but instead found her brothers, who teamed up with him and gained new clothing to help battle. * '''Episodes from the Series': The episodes "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" (which has a new musical sequence, The Ballad of Klimpaloon, added when the group are flying over the Himalayas), and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" are available for the first time on Blu-ray! * Sneak Peek at the 2013 Movie: Storyboards and pieces of animated footage for the theatrical film can be seen. * The Birth of an Extension: Short documentary about the fan support for an extended version of the movie and an HD release of it, and how Disney finally decided to go through the project, and how the new scenes were made. * Making of PF2D: The short making-of video for the movie, which was used as advertising for the movie back in 2011. * Music Videos: Music videos for "Everything's Better with Perry", "Mysterious Force", "Brand New Best Friend", "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", "I Walk Away", "Brand New Reality", "Robot Riot", "Takin' Care of Things", and "Kick It Up a Notch." * Making of ''Kick It Up a Notch: A short video detailing the filming of this music video featuring former Guns 'N Roses guitarist Slash. * '''Easter Eggs': Viewers can find bonus material - such as music videos for full versions of He's Doof and If You Travel Through Dimensions (now with a chorus!), other bonus features that were on the DVD release, and much more - by tampering around with the "Bonus Features" menu. Reception and Sales Gallery External Links Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Merchandise Category:Fan-Fiction Home Media Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:2nd Dimension